


【质量效应同人】抗命 .Garrus x Shepard

by Shakarian



Series: Mass Effect [3]
Category: Garrus - Fandom, Garrus Vakarian - Fandom, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Shepard - Fandom, 质量效应
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Mass Effect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051259





	【质量效应同人】抗命 .Garrus x Shepard

“盖拉斯？住手。“

弗里奥萨.薛帕德指挥官制止私刑这事儿实在很罕见，因为她自己经常暗地里把规矩犯了个遍。收到命令的突锐人脸上露出混杂着意外的固执神色。

“….长官，这家伙留不得。”

”还是让C-sec去走流程吧。你把他押回穿梭机上，待会我让诺曼底号跑一趟神堡，到警局作交接。“

盖拉斯轻轻皱了皱鼻子，很不情愿地放低了手中已经打开保险栓的枪。

“知道啦，指挥官。呸，这混蛋运气还挺好。”

他嘴上答应了，身体却并没有动。

哈特博士瞪圆了眼睛看着面前这个不依不饶地追击他直追到银河系尽头的蓝衣煞星，突然跟无头苍蝇一样拼命往实验室深处逃去。太空船的这个位置不可能有什么藏匿的逃生舱，但他疯了似地想要将身体挤进医疗器械的空隙中，哪怕只是能将头藏起来也好。

\--活像见了鬼似的。薛帕德想。

不过穷途末路的人干出什么事来都不稀奇，比这更疯癫的在所多有。她不以为意地耸了耸肩，准备动手将他捆起来。

枪声就在她刚迈出一只脚时蓦然响起。哈特博士如同泄了气的气球般颓然仆倒，子弹从他后脑直贯前额，带着触角的半幅头皮连同头盖骨一起被冲击波化为齑粉，那个将聪明才智全数用于贪婪罪恶的赛拉睿大脑已然灰飞烟灭。浅绿的血液泛着气泡汩汩流淌，与实验室里触目惊心的蓝色，紫色，橙色，红色…..血迹混杂在一起。

“原来恶魔的血不会腐蚀地板啊。”盖拉斯轻轻晃了晃他那把升级了颅脑损伤系统的M-5型“方阵”手枪，将还在发烫的枪身插回枪套。“不巧他已经死了没法移交。所以呢，指挥官？”

他摆出一副酷酷的无谓神态，强迫自己对上薛帕德的视线，哪怕背上像是有火在烤，金属外骨骼热得几乎能烧穿神堡警用盔甲的内衬。

回程的穿梭机上，气氛十分沉闷。弗里奥萨.薛帕德笔直地坐在座位上，双手交叠于膝盖，面无表情，全程不发一语。踏进诺曼底号舱门后，她吩咐见到的第一个船员。

“小队成员盖拉斯.瓦卡里安违抗舰长命令，关三天禁闭。你负责把他解除武装，送进禁闭室，并站岗直到惩罚时间结束。”

“是，长官。“

“指挥官。”

薛帕德关掉万用工具上写到一半的舰长日志，抬起头示意突锐警察找地方坐下。禁闭五分钟前才刚结束，他盔甲上佩戴警徽和手枪的地方都空空荡荡，左手冒着光，大概刚领回万用工具就跑过来了吧….连门也不敲就擅自闯进了舰长室。

但盖拉斯把双手背在背后，维持着笔挺的站姿，却低下了头。

“普雷斯利说你把责任都揽在自己身上了。“他闷闷地说着。“我真的….”

薛帕德叹了口气。

“要是你想说抱歉的话就还是算了吧，还不如帮我给议会写三个月文书，这些纸面功夫烦死人了。”

“好，我写。“他乖乖地答应了下来，看了她半天。

“怎么了？三个月太多吗？”薛帕德挑了挑眉毛。

“没....你都不问我为什么？”

”我从来不问别人不想说的事。“她伸了个懒腰，把输入板丢到一边去抓头发。

呃，她忘了对面这个外星人上船不是特别久，还没习惯指挥官私下里的毫无仪态。最终当然总是会习惯的，但她刚才理直气壮地公报私仇，现在还是赶紧坐好吧。

突锐警察僵硬地眨了眨眼睛，终于接受了现实，倔强地抬起头。

“我才不会为了杀那混蛋道歉呢，他就是该死，而且早死早好。你想象得出我拿到某个‘调查对象‘病历时的心情嘛？那家伙是哈特博士手下的员工，找到他以后聊天聊到一半我开着飞车连闯了好几个红灯才让医院急诊室拉回他一条命。可怜虫，胸部和腹部到处都是刀口，有的新有的旧，缝合痕迹一层叠一层。扫描显示他臃肿的身体—你什么时候见过大腹便便的赛拉睿人？那是因为肝脏膨大到占满整个腹腔，肠子都快被挤不见了，还有三颗心脏，其中一颗有严重畸形，他在我面前晕过去就是因为紧张情绪引发的心脏大出血。他断断续续地对我说，博士雇佣的每一个人，不论种族，统统都要接受所谓的’改造‘，像是羔羊一样被定期收割身体器官，等使用价值没了，就把死在手术台上的人当成医疗垃圾废弃….”

盖拉斯闭上眼，两颚翕动了几下。

“本来我差一点就抓到哈特博士了，但他毫不犹豫地炸掉地面上的整间实验室，趁我们救人的时候开飞船拉着剩下的‘员工’跑了。我立刻就用内部电台叫了开火授权，结果被当场驳回。神堡警局说他威胁一旦受到攻击就要引爆整艘飞船，人质死光就算了还会波及到地面上的民众，他们可受不了舆论压力。说实话…那些人质死了反倒算是某种慈悲，但博士活着只会有更多的受害者，为什么不想想将来那些人的痛苦呢？…好吧，后来追捕令签下来了，但一直没抓到人，于是案子的优先级往后挪了又挪，分配给我的资源越来越少。我去找局长吵的时候他扔过来一句话：‘看不惯的话你可以辞职，二世祖。‘我差点当场把警徽扔在他脸上，但还是忍住了。这案子要是就此石沉大海，让人怎么甘心！“

他越说声音越大。薛帕德无奈地看着突锐人：就算在精英云集的诺曼底号上，盖拉斯也向来以镇定出名…至少以前她一直以为是这样。

“….总之后来我自己查到了线索。你答应陪我处理这事儿的时候，我真的挺开心的。“

是是是，她想起来了，这家伙也没有船员们说的那么冷静。当初她点头以后他虽然表面看起来淡定无比，但眼睛都亮了，跟听到晚餐有炸薯条的人类小男孩没什么区别。

回忆起那个眼神，薛帕德有点想笑，却故意板起脸。这是在纪律严明的星际飞船上，恣意妄为也不能太离谱。

“结果你得寸进尺，擅自开枪。这是告诉我们你以后的申请都要仔细调查慎重对待吗？”

“薛~帕~德~，拜托….一听到又要把他移送法办，我满脑子只想着天晓得神堡警局那帮只懂喝茶看报的家伙会干出什么来。没准他又半途逃狱了呢？上次已经来过这么一回了。没准他用从受害者身上赚来的血汗钱请了哪个手眼通天的阿莎丽律师脱罪了呢？以前又不是没人这么干过。我才不让这种事在自己眼皮子底下发生第二次，有能力制止的时候却还放任罪恶横行，那执法者跟罪犯又有什么区别？”

“哪怕代价是你自己因此被送上法庭？”薛帕德提醒他。“别忘了你只是借调给诺曼底号使用，身份还是C-sec在职警员。知法犯法，罪加一等。”

“是，我开枪的时候就已经有了心理准备。“盖拉斯双眼直直盯着眼前的长官，连眨都不眨。”很抱歉给你添了麻烦，指挥官，我明白当时你是为了保护我。那个…其实我是想过来说声谢谢的。“

薛帕德注视着这个热血的突锐青年。他双手撑在办公桌上，身体前倾，舰长室里的灯火通明把警官制服的蓝色金属照得泛出白光，盔甲的每丝接缝中似乎都飘散着怒火。尸位素餐的人厌弃这种固执，犯罪者恐怕恨不得食其肉而寝其皮----但梦想“某天会有这样一个挟着雷霆之怒的天神在眼前降临”，也许就是那些被压入泥沼的人们在黑暗中匍匐挣扎时，怀抱着的唯一希望。

\---比如某个街头流浪儿在朝不保夕时曾经梦想，却始终没有等到的希望。

“其实我觉得你的理由挺有说服力。“她扬起眉毛。”但你当时就该告诉我，这一枪我来开就完了。“

“结果害得你要写几万字的报告，总不能每次都这样吧。“盖拉斯把视线移向别处。“我已经决定要从C-sec辞职了，受够了那套繁文缛节，还有什么政治考量。跟你出完萨伦这趟任务，我就去继续之前中断的‘幽灵‘特训。“

“可我记得你之前说过，你爸出面施压，强迫让训练终止了。“

“是啊，那老头儿，当了一辈子的高级警官，我在报纸和电视上看到他的次数比真人多多了。‘要么照规矩办事，要么就别插手。‘这话我听他念叨了几百遍。小时候我可崇拜他了，做梦都想赶快长大，像他一样伸张正义，帮助别人。但现在我发现只是当个循规蹈矩的警察根本不够，远远不够。我想要做得更多，我想要…像你一样。”

薛帕德忍不住笑出声来。

“我猜他会气得杀了你。“

“绝对会，他会找一天踢开门，把睡梦中的我一枪干掉。“盖拉斯大笑起来。”恕我直言，他多半会连你一起杀了的，薛帕德。你可是他最痛恨的那种‘手握大权又恣意妄为‘，把规章制度看都不看就一脚踢开的混蛋啊！“

“噢~是吗，我可真是荣幸之至。“

（完）


End file.
